STORIES BETWEEN US
by Kuro Shiina
Summary: Hanya kumpulan fic ringan pelepas stress berisi romance gagal yang amburadul #chap 1 : Talk less do more


**Nartuto punya om Masashi Kishimoto saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

* * *

><p><strong>STORIES BETWEEN US <strong>

**By**

**Kuro Shiina**

**Hanya kumpulan fic ringan pelepas stres berisis romance gagal yang amburadul.**

**.**

**.**

**~Selamat membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Talk less do more**

"Dingin~" Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk menghalau rasa dingin semakin menusuk. Sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin, jadi saat kau kedinginan wajar 'kan? Sebenarnya sekarang Sakura harusnya berbaring nyaman di futonnya dengan selimut electrik baru yang dibelinya kemarin. Bukannya duduk di atas kursi halte yang dingin, seperti anak malang yang menunggu ayahnya pulang.

Uap hangat keluar dari mulutnya saat ia menghembuskan napas. Sakura mengeratkan mantel hijau pastelnya untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa dingin yang dirasaknnya. Sakura melirik ke arah jam tangan putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sakura selalu memfokuskan emarldnya ke arah bus yang menurunkan penumpang di halte ini, berharap orang yang dinantinya turun bersama para penumoang yang lain. . Namun nihil, terhitung sejak 4600 sekon ke belakang sosok bertubuh tegap dengan wajah bak selebriti hollywood itu belum juga nampak.

Sakura kembali mefokuskan pandangannya ke arah pintu bus yang baru saja tiba, tampak beberapa orang turun dari bus itu dan beberapa orang juga naik ke dalam bus yang memiliki rute dari halte gennin sampai ke halte chunnin. Sakura menghembuskan napas kecewa saat orang yang ditunggunya ternyata tidak menaiki bus itu.

"Apa dia menipuku? Awas saja kalau dia menipuku, aku ak .."

"Akan apa?" Suara seseorang yang sejak tadi dinantinya membuat Sakura refleks berdiri, menoleh ke arah seorang laki-laki tampan yang memasukkan kedua tangannya pada mantel coklatnya yang terlihat begitu hangat dan nyaman.

"Entahlah," jawab Sakura terdengar sedikit keanehan pada suaranya. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah manapun asal tak menatap lelaki itu. Jujur sekarang dirinya sedikit marah pada lelaki yang memiliki onyx tajam yang lebih menusuk dibanding silet.

"Kau marah?"

"Kau membuatku kedinginan di sini, lelaki macam apa kau membuat seorang gadis menunggu lama di bawah salju?" Sakura berbicara itu tanpa sedikitpun menatap mata lawan bicaranya.

"Kau berbicara pada siapa?

"Menurutmu?" Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah balik bertanya membuat pria di sampingnya menghela napas lelah.

"Lihat aku, Sakura." Titah sang pria memegang pundak Sakura agar menghadap padanya.

"Lepaskan," Sakura mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke di bahunya namun tidak berhasil.

"Tadi aku membeli sesuatu dulu, jadi agak lama."

"Bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar," suara Sakura membuat lelaki ini mengangkat alaisnya tak mengerti.

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin aku meminta maaf?"

"Kalau sudah tahu, jangan bertanya."

Tak ada suara lagi diantara keduanya, sepertinya sang pria membiarkan emosi gadisnya ini mereda. Ini bukan keinginannya, membiarkan kekasihnya menunggu lama di udara dingin seperti ini. Tapi apa mau dikata, beginilah jadinya.

"Mana tanganmu?" Suara pria itu membuat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang sempat menunduk.

Dengan ragu Sakura menyodorkan tangannya yang terasa kebas, "mau apa?"

Lelaki itu tak menjawabnya, memandang wajah cantik gadisnya yang memerah karena kedinginan. Lelaki itu membawa kedua tangan Sakura ke arah bibirnya, menciumnya singkat lalu meniup-niupkan tangan itu agar terasa hangat. Tangan kecil namun selalu memiliki pengaruh besar pada dirinya.

"Sudah hangat?" Tanpa melepas tangan kekasihnya, lelaki itu bertanya pada Sakura yang bersemu karena perlakuannya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, tak ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Kalau bisa Sakura ingin membuat waktu berhenti saat ini juga. Dirinya tak rela kalau ini berakhir, tak akan pernah. Sakura tak bisa berbicara apa-apa, lidahnya terasa kelu. Bukan hanya tangannya yang hangat, hatinya juga ikut menghangat. Sangat hangat. Inilah yang Sakura suka dari ini pria ini, talk less do more. Tak seperti pria lain yang membual sampai bersusa untuk dimaafkan, Sasuke (nama lelaki itu) langsung bertindak untuk mendapatkan maafnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok Author: Hanya sebuah fic pelepas penat akaibat banyaknya materi yang harus di pahami author. Tak ada waktu untuk berbasa-basi karena author harus belajar untuk UAS besok. Sampai bertemu di chap 2 :)).<strong>

**Mind to Review?**

**Sign**

**kshiina**


End file.
